Breezy
by Howlitzer
Summary: Just sit back and chill for a bit, that's all. Sonic and Sally, enjoying each others' company.


a/n: Something I thought I'd try. I've been out of the loop when it comes to the non-gaming universes but I thought I'd dig up some of what I remembered. It's not set in any particular time that I can recall. Just a peaceful one.

Am I biased towards the games? Absolutely. Haven't read the comics or watched the shows for the longest time. So what's this all about? Nothing much. Just a bit of nostalgia, I guess.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"It's a nice day to just…take a nap…"<p>

"Sonic!"

"Oh, sheesh…"

The blue hedgehog turned his head to one side while he lay comfortably on a tree branch.

"What up, Sal?"

"You in that tree, for one."

"Har-har."

"Secondly, we need to do another survey. It'll be quick."

Sonic snorted, fully turning himself so that he could see the squirrel as she tapped a blue boot impatiently.

"Maybe you have all day, but I don't," she said with a smirk. "You're too sl-"

A blue blur whipped up her up and sped along the edge of the newly restored Mobotropolis, kicking up dirt and debris as it shattered the sound barrier. It rushed straight back to the tree and set the princess down before racing up the trunk and stopping, becoming a yawning blue hedgehog again.

"-ow."

"Sorry, could you repeat that, Sal? I think you cut out for a moment there."

Sally shook her head, trying to sort herself out as the world spun around her.

"You smartass," she groaned, trying not to wobble.

"Takes one to know one," Sonic shot back with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah."

"So, any other jobs you got for me?"

"Nothing for today. I was gonna ask if you wanted to hang out for a bit. You know, before I get caught up in any royal matters and such."

"Sally, Sally, Sally. You should know by now…"

Sonic hopped down from his spot to the ground, landing perfectly and giving her a soft kiss.

"There's no need to ask. Just say the word, and I'm there."

She smiled. "Thanks, Sonic."

"So! What's on the agenda for today?"

"Chili dogs if you're a good boy," she said. They walked through the grass towards the Great Forest, and Knothole Village.

"Hey! I'm always a good boy, don'cha know?"

"Yeah. Except when you're being bad."

"Aw. Maybe I'd learn better if you'd punish me more often," he said with a sly wink.

"Sonic Hedgehog, you have a dirty mind."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…of course I can…ahem, _accept_ some of your flaws as part of your character," she said with a slight blush.

"Oh, I see. Go on," he said with a smirk.

"We'll continue this discussion…when you're a bit older."

"No way! That's like, a billion years from now, Sal!"

"Patience is a virtue, Sonic."

"Tch," Sonic huffed playfully. "Sal, you know me. I gotta go fast."

"Hey, Sonic!"

Sonic and Sally had reached the edge of the village when Tails called out to them.

"T-Dub, what's the haps?"

"Nothin' much, homes."

"Word," Sonic said as they bumped fists. Sally shook her head.

"I'll never understand you guys…"

"Aw c'mon, shawty! You gotta get down with the 411, yo!"

"Straight up," Tails added with a nod.

"Well, y'all can have a 'wrap session' while I think of something for Sonic and I to do today." Sonic fake-gagged at Sally's comment as Tails giggled.

"Going on a date, Aunt Sally?"

"Mm…you could say that…"

"Well, if it's not like a date-date, can I come along?" he asked eagerly.

"Sorry, bud…but I think me an' Sal want some alone time if you know what I mean," Sonic said while flashing his eyebrows.

Tails shuddered and nodded in understanding. "You guys have fun, then…yech. Adults."

"You always knew how to think on your feet, Sonic."

"Too true, Sal. Too true. So, what'd you have in mind for today, anyways?"

"Me, you…"

* * *

><p>"<em>And a whole lot of water on all sides.<em>"

"You should have seen your face when I mentioned water," Sally said with a laugh, dark red hair floating slightly in the breeze. "Priceless!"

"Aw, quit it," Sonic muttered, shifting as he lay on the raft beside her.

"Haha, sorry…I just…you crack me up sometimes, Sonic."

"Regular barrel of laughs, huh?"

"Still upset, are we? I can make it better."

"Yeah? How?"

She smiled and rolled over, pushing herself up so that her face was above his. Her lips met his for a kiss, and he couldn't help but smirk as she laid her head against his.

"You're a rascal, Sally Acorn."

"I know."

"And I love you for it."

"I know."

"Is there anything you _don't _know, Sal?"

She watched the clouds float in the blue skies above them. "A lot of things."

"How much is a lot?"

"A lot, that's all. Probably less than you don't know, though."

"Ouch," he said with a joking wince. "Break down a man's pride, why don't you?"

"You'll survive, sweetheart."

"Hey, Sal?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder where we'd be without each other?"

"No, not really. You?"

"Never gave it a thought," he said while reaching for her hand. She grabbed his and held it tightly. "And I don't think I ever will."

"Sonic…"

She almost expected him to say those three words again, but the warm feeling in her chest when they held hands…that said enough. She smiled and took in the sounds of his breathing, closing her eyes as they lay in opposite directions, heads touching gently. Blue eyes closed along with green as the two floated along the still waters, the Sun shining down on them warmly.

"This is the good life, isn't it, Sal?"

"If this isn't the good life, I don't know what is," she replied, a smile on her face.

He chuckled softly, feeling the wind float through his quills.

"Amen to that."


End file.
